Total Drama Showdown
by octobrprson
Summary: Total Drama Showdown! Takes place after ROTI and instead of TDAS; with all 38 characters from Season 1 to Season 4. Plenty of crazy challenges and drama for everyone. Read and Review!


**Hello, all! This is my first story on this site, so please excuse any awful grammatical errors. This is going to be the final season of Total Drama, placed after Revenge of the Island. Every character from all 4 seasons will be included. Please let me know how you think this first chapter is, and PM me to** **give me plenty of challenge ideas!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, or the show name. Enjoy.**

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" A cheesy grin flashes at the camera. "Welcome back to the fifth and final season of Total Drama, evah!"

Chris Mclan walks down the Dock of Shame as a small yacht is shown approaching.

"On this season, we're going to b welcoming back all 38 contestants since Season 1! Luckily for Ezekiel, he has, ah, undergone some counseling to join us again!" Chris chuckles. "Let's welcome our first 19 vic- I mean contestants!"

On the yacht, the camera pans over Gwen, Bridgette, Leshawna, DJ, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Owen,Izzy, Lindsay, Geoff, Beth, Justin, Tyler, Noah Cody, Trent, Ezekiel, and Harold. As they disembark, another yacht pulls up. Alejandro, Sierra, Blaineley, Eva, Katie, Said, Jo, Brick, Cameron, Dawn, B, Scott, Lightning, Zoey, Mike, Anne-Maria, Dakota, Sam, and Staci are aboard. As all of the campers crowd together to fit on the dock, some greet each other with joy; others, not so much.

"Bridgette!" "Geoff!" The two lovebirds begin making out as several others look on in disgust.

Gwen bends down and separates the two, Kindly saying, "Hey, you wouldn't want things to go Action on you again, would you?"

Bridgette reluctantly steps away from her boyfriend and gives Gwen a big hug, smirking, "You're right Gwen. Besides, I think Geoff and I are among to go a little further this time!"

Geoff gives Gwen a high five and whoops, "Yeah, baby! All the way to the finale!"

Gwen smirks as Heather walks by, giving Gwen a shove. "Oh yeah, because we'd all miss surfer girl and party-boy so much! Oh! Hi, Gwen! Didn't see you there! I would miss you so much too!"

 **CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER**

"As if. I'm sick of being beaten out. This season, nobody is getting in my way!" she growls, while filing her nails. "all I have to do is make an alliance with a few of the newbies who don't know my tricks yet; make it to the merge, and then crush all my opponents. Simple!" She crushes the nail file in her fist.

 **END CONFESSIONAL: HEATHER**

Leshawna struts over and joins the conversation, "Oh, tell me you did not just push my girl Gwen here! I'm sick and tired of you pushing everyone around just because of your ego!"

She smacks Heather on the cheek, "You stay away from me and my friends, because I will see to it personally that you don't win you start gunning for one of them!"

Cody squealed, "Oooooh, girl fight! Girl fight!"

Several of the campers, namely, Gwen, Bridgette, Duncan, and Trent looked ready to burst into laughter at Heather's shocked expression. But just as Heather looked ready to murder Leshawna, Chris interrupted and took center stage. Cameron, Zoey, and a few others sighed in relief as he began to speak.

 **CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

She shivers, "These original cast members are scary...hopefully I don't get eaten alive."

 **END CONFESSIONAL: ZOEY**

"All right, returning campers! I think that's enough catfighting for today!" Heather and Leshawna glared at him, and then at each other. "Firstly, I'd like to welcome you all back to Camp Wawanakwa, newly nuclear free!"

All of the Total Drama: Revenge of the Island contestants looked overjoyed at this.

Dawn smiled and whispered, "Oh, I'm glad for all those poor animals, now that they're back to normal."

Chris chuckled nervously and edged away from the moon child, "Yeahhhh, we definitely... took care of them. Heh, heh. Anyways, I'd also like to announce the prize this season: 10! Million! Dollars!"

 **CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

"I swear, if Chris tries to cheat me out of my money this time, he is going to have hell to pay from my lawyers!" She mutters angrily, typing on her PDA.

 **END CONFESSIONAL: COURTNEY**

Hold it!" Courtney screeched. "Can we at least put our bags in our cabins?"

"Nah, just drop 'em here. The first challenge, we will be booting two contestants before the teams are assigned; so the cabins aren't assigned yet."

Courtney growled.

 **CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

Sobbing, Dawn blubbers, "Those p-oo-r ani-mals!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL: DAWN**

Chris grins at Courtney. "Now, can I get on with the challenge? We've got a schedule here!"

"What you will be doing today is a race from this dock up to the top of the cliff, jumping off, canoeing to Boney Island, finding hidden jet-skis, and getting back here. Last two people to cross the finish line are outta here!" He continued.

Several campers blinked in astonishment, but Eva, Jo, Lightning, and Brick grinned in assuredness.

 **CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN**

"Chris wants us to do all that?! He's lucky our contracts say we can't do him bodily harm." The bad boy threatened.

 **END CONFESSIONAL: DUNCAN**

 **CONFESSIONAL: EVA**

She chuckles, "This is going to be easy. It's nice to know I'm not going home first OR second this season!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL: EVA**

Chris smirks and adds, "Oh, wait, I forgot the best part! You'll be doing this challenge, handcuffed to a partner. I'm choosing!" He laughs with glee.

"Oh, I do love torturing you so!"

Several outraged campers were heard in the ensuing chaos. Jo screamed in anger and eyed her fellow campers, wondering who she would have to drag through the challenge.

Chris wiggled his eyebrows and shushed ths campers, "Don't worry. Once you reach Boney Island, you will find a key for your team's handcuffs to unlock them, so from there it becomes every man, woman, or otherwise for themselves. AND, I've made sure each key is secured by a lock only Chef can open, so there will be no sabotage this challenge!"

He eyed Scott, Alejandro, and Heather.

 **CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO**

The Spaniard chuckles and said, "Oh, Chris. I've given up my cheating and backstabbing ways."

He chuckles again, but you can see a glint of malice in his eyes.

 **END CONFESSIONAL: ALEJANDRO**

 **CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"It is lucky that this first challenge is based on skill, not on votes because then I think I would be done first now that everyone knows my tricks," the redhead admitted nervously. "But hopefully I can make an alliance with the veterans, or I'm done for!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL: SCOTT**

"Anyways, let's get onto the pairings! DJ and Heather, pair up! Leshawna and Alejandro! Also paired up are Mike and Sierra, Justin and Anne Maria, Courtney and Gwen, Staci and Duncan, Cody and B, Trent and Dawn, and Eva and Harold!"

"You put me and Lover Boy together?!" Screamed Leshawna.

Chris chuckled.

 **CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

"Oh-ho, Chris. You are so gonna get it!"

 **END CONFESSIONAL: LESHAWNA**

 **CONFESSIONAL: GWEN**

She holds her head in her hands, "Oh no, me and Courtney? I'm so dead."

 **END CONFESSIONAL: GWEN**

 **CONFESSIONAL: EVA**

"Ughhhhh!" She growls. "I can't believe I got stuck with dweeb, my chances are so low now, I might as well give up!"

She punches a hole in the confessional in anger.

 **END CONFESSIONAL: EVA**

 **CONFESSIONAL: CHEF**

*muttering as he patches up the hole*

 **END CONFESSIONAL: CHEF**

Chris rubbed his hands together, "Ok, ok! Let's move on! We're only going to have time to introduce the other pairs this episode! We've got Blaineley and Jo, Izzy and Sam, Zoey and Owen, Cameron and Bridgette, Tyler and Lindsay, Brick and Sadie, Katie and Geoff, Dakota and Noah, Scott and Ezekiel, and finally, Beth and Lightning!"

As several campers groaned and moaned, and others looked excited (Tyler and Lindsay), Chris turned to the camera and grinned, "Well, that's it for the first episode of Total Drama Finale! Will Heather and Leshawna resolve their differences? Will Gwen and Courtney get along? Who is coming in last place? All these questions, and more, answered in the next episode of Total Drama Finale!

* * *

 **TEAM A: N/A**

 **TEAM B: N/A**

 **Elimination Order: N/A**

 **All right! That's it so far. Thank you so much for taking the time to review and read, everyone. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.**

 **Reviews:**

 **mattafat: Yeah, DJ is tricky to write. Not planning on messing with Gidgette though, or getting DJ a girlfriend, although I've been thinking about DJxDawn.**

 **: Hopefully not! My plan for this story is to have all the campers I feel have been wronged or not gotten as far as I think they should've go at least to the merge; i.e Trent, Leshawna, Eva, Harold, Dawn, B, Jo. Heather.. I'm not so sure. She won (in my eyes) in TDWT so she will be a minor antagonist, and other than that I haven't quite decided what to do with her yet.**

 **P.S: I will try to give you credit if you give me a challenge idea, and I will answer all reviews at** **the end.**


End file.
